warriorsnextgenfandomcom-20200213-history
Wrenpaw
Wrenpaw is a small, pale brown and orange torbie she-cat with a white chest and bright green eyes. __TOC__ Appearance A detailed description of the character's appearance. Include or omit any details you like, so long as the basics needed for the allegiances (pelt color/pattern and eye color) are included. For the artistically inclined, there is also an official reference sheet the player is free to fill out. However, if the player cannot fill it out themselves, a CM will do it for them and post it with an approximated appearance. Personality Wrenpaw is a clever, young she-cat with an urge to learn. She's quite the gossip, and often snoops around others' business. Although she is good in orientation, she isn't afraid to stretch the rules for her "research", which can often get her into trouble if she is caught. She has a fascination with others' lives, particularly other clans, and has even wondered about the lifestyle of a kittypet before, but has never bothered to pursue said interest. Despite her confidence, she can often be very hesitant on her own, and enjoys companionship in her exploits, usually having to persuade others into getting involved. She values her own ideas and opinions highly, but is open to compromise for the greater good, especially in times of trial. Due to her logical and blunt outlook on life, she can occassionally and be oblivious to others' concerns and feelings, though sometimes she can be very empathetic, and doesn't consider orientation or loyalties as limitations for friends. Although she openly shows emotions in thought, otherwise she is generally not visibly affected by negative incidents, often leaving doubts and insecurities to fester in the back of her mind, especially her insecurities. She doesn't think herself to be very attractive, romantically, and doubts the idea that anyone could have feelings for her. Although she started out as naive, seeing the mystery as nothing more than a game, she's now stressed, knowing she has to solve the mystery as soon as possible, or things will get out of hand. History Kit *Wrenkit is born to Fennelbreeze (F) and Brushtail (M), both of whom are overjoyed. * Although Wrenkit struggles with interaction with the other kits in the nursery, she develops a friendship with mostly Shadepaw, but also somewhat with Turtlepaw. * Fennelbreeze becomes possessive over her daughter, and becomes abnormally protective, heavily discouraging her daughter's curious nature, despite Brushtail's reassurances. * When Wrenpaw turns six moons, Brushtail is killed in a skirmish with a fox trespassing on the territory. * Fennelbreeze, in her grief, becomes emotionally unstable and ill. Being unable to perform her warrior duties, she is moved to the elders' den. * Location(s): ThunderClan * Age Range: 1 moon - 6 moons * Stats Gained: None Apprentice * Wrenpaw receives Acornheart as a mentor. * Exploring her newfound freedom, Wrenpaw gradually grows more and more rebellious from the law of the clan, seeking out secrets and gossip about other members. * Redstar declares war on ShadowClan without warning, heavily shaking the dynamic of the clan. *Sorrelspots, a ThunderClan warrior, and Ambertooth, a ShadowClan warrior, are found dead on the ShadowClan border, and Wrenpaw is there to witness it. *Redstar is discovered to be sick. He later recovers. It seems he was poisoned. *Curlypaw, a RiverClan apprentice, trespasses onto ThunderClan camp, and eventually follows Wrenpaw to the ShadowClan border. *Wrenpaw returns to the scene of the death, searching for clues. She meets Cypresspaw, an apprentice of ShadowClan. *After having to escort Curlypaw to RiverClan territory with Cypresspaw, Wrenpaw is caught by a ShadowClan patrol. She pleads her case, and manages to escape with her life, but nearly rats out Cypresspaw in the process, leaving her unsure of his safety. * Location(s): ThunderClan, ShadowClan Territory * Age Range: 6 moons - X moons * Stats Gained: Chaotic Good- alignment, ** Abilities: PER +2, INT +2, AGL +1, STR +1 ** Skills: Ponder +1, Recall +1, Sneak +1, Persuade +1 ** Knacks: Orate I, Pathfinder I, Silver Tongue I Relations ---- ThunderClan Fennelbreeze NPC - | | | | | | Fennelbreeze isn't the same anymore. Sure, I hated her nervous hovering when I was a kit. But.. her hiding in the elders den in solutude is just.. strange. She can't get over papa being gone. Brushtail NPC - | | | | | | | Papa was a really brave warrior. He died fighting off a fox in the territory. It's.. hard without him here. I miss him a lot. But that's okay, it'll all work out in the end, I hope. Redstar NPC - | | | | | He always used to be so brave and loyal... is he really going senile? Tanglefur NPC - | | | | Tanglefur's really kind. He's the best deputy ThunderClan could ask for. I'm in for it if he sees me snooping around though. He's kinda secretive though it seems. He doesn't talk much about himself. Petalfall NPC - | | | | | Petalfall works really hard. I can appreciate that. I wish I knew more about her, though. Thornfang NPC - | | | | He's kinda scary... his intentions are in the right place though. He's nice, once you get to know him. Redstreak NPC - | | | Redstreak's kind of like a mother to me. She's always been very nurturing. She's super caring, and clever too! Foxberry NPC - | | | | | | | Foxberry is..unusual. Suspicious, almost. If this investigation was a game, he'd be on the other team. Yet at the same time, I can't help but wonder if he has a reason to be so bitter.. Shadepaw NPC - | | | | "Shadepaw's kinda timid, but he's sweet. He hasn't really been the same since Sorrelspots died. Neither has Turtlepaw. ShadowClan Cypresspaw Apricate - | | | | | | | I've never made a friend so quickly before.. Are we friends? I hope so. I hope you're doing alright, too; and that I didn't rat you out. RiverClan Curlypaw Hopeissmol - | | | | | | Quite the interesting.. RiverClan apprentice. She's certainly got guts to try and sneak into ThunderClan camp, but probably not the smartest decision. If she hadn't followed me on ShadowClan territory that day though... would I be in this mess in the first place? She could be a good ally though... Trivia *She has ShadowClan blood from her mother's side. Gallery Typically, a character gallery will contain any and all artwork made for or including the character, except the official artwork that is created as a standard for all characters' pages (ie the infobox images or the official reference sheet). Real life depictions/photoshops of said depictions are allowed here also, but are uncommon. Wrenpaw Rough Design.png|Rough Design File2.png|Caption2 File3.gif|Etc.